Argus Filch
Argus Filch is the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who wanders around the school corridors trying to catch students breaking the school rules. He owns a cat named Mrs. Norris, to which he is quite close. Filch is a Squib, meaning that even though he is of magical birth, he cannot do magic. He seems to resent his lot in life. Appearance Filch is a rheumatic and hunchbacked man who wheezes and shuffles when he walks. His veins are often prominent. His bulging eyes are a pale light colour and his jowls quiver. He has thin grey hair and often wears a brown coat, though on special occasions he wears an ancient, moth-eaten tailcoat. His knowledge of the secrets and shortcuts of the castle is nearly unparalleled, only surpassed by Fred and George Weasley and the Marauders, which aids him greatly in his war against Peeves the Poltergeist. Filch may be romantically involved with the librarian, Irma Pince. Personality Filch is described as having an extremely unpleasant personality. Despite working at a school, Filch seems to hate children, and he is universally despised by all the students. Filch is quite sadistic and delights in doling out punishments, and is always lamenting that he is not allowed to use corporal punishment on students. He seems to be bitter and embarrassed about not being able to use magic, as is demonstrated in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Harry Potter accidentally discovers his Kwikspell papers. Throughout the series, Filch serves as a constant foil for Harry and his friends. Most of Harry's nighttime adventures end up turning into frightening games of hide-and-seek with Filch. Career at Hogwarts Filch became caretaker at Hogwarts after Apollyon Pringle. He was still serving at the school during the 1991 to 1997 school years. He constantly hassled students over the littlest infraction and took delight in the doling out of detention-worthy write-ups. Filch frequently patrolled the hallways at nighttime, hunting down students wandering out of bed and looking for excuses to give them detentions. During the events surrounding the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Mrs. Norris was attacked by Slytherin's Basilisk, causing him tremendous stress and concern. During this time, he became more vicious than ever, and wrote students up simply for being happy. Filch's office has filing cabinets containing detailed records of all the students Filch has disciplined. Fred and George Weasley have an entire drawer to themselves. The twins informed Harry Potter that they lifted the Marauder's Map from one of Filch's cabinets, marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." During the 1992 school year, Filch tried to improve his status as a Squib using a Kwikspell course. J.K. Rowling revealed that his course failed, and he remained unable to do magic. During the 1995 school year, when Dolores Umbridge took control of Hogwarts, he was permitted to bring back the "old punishments" and give students whippings. She also permitted him to join the Inquisitorial Squad. He helped to catch the D.A.. Because of this, Filch considered Umbridge to be the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts, making him the only staff member to take her side. Etymology *The name "Argus" comes from Greek mythology, where it was the name of a giant with one hundred eyes who served the goddess Hera as a watchman (much like Mr. Filch's role in patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts). His surname, "Filch," is an English word meaning "to steal," usually in a sneaky manner. Behind the scenes *Filch is portrayed by David Bradley in all the films to date. *Filch's role in the films is much the same as his role in the books, though in the fourth movie he was used more as comic relief. He was seen setting off the cannon to signal the start of a Tri-Wizard task too early, dancing with his cat, and running into the Great Hall in a bizarre manner. Similarly, in the fifth movie, Filch is constantly making unsuccessful attempts to uncover Dumbledore's Army, and is drugged by Fred and George Weasley. *In Deathly Hallows, McGonagall says of Peeves "Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century?" implying that Filch has been trying to get Peeves thrown out of Hogwarts since 1973. * In 1995, when Dolores Umbridge let Filch return to the "old punishments", it said "Filch bowed as low as his Rheumatism let him", stating that he suffers from Rheumatism and that he is older than he looks like. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Argus Rusard ru:Аргус Филч Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Filch, Argus Filch, Argus